Whatever May Happen This Go Around
by thedopestofrainbows
Summary: Post-scratch AU. The kids find themselves planted in Lima, Ohio after being ejected from the Beta session. Can they conform to high school standards and find themselves among McKinley's halls? Rated M for future smut. pairings galore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided I'd add to the handful of Homestuck and Glee crossovers~! Soooo yeah! Post-scratch, kinda AU on the Homestuck side, set in season 3 of Glee (I can't NOT have Blaine in any of my Glee stories)**

**I wanted to make a list of pairings that will probably show up in this fic whether implied or whatever: John/Dave, Karkat/John, Karkat/Sollux, Gamzee/Karkat, Gamzee/Tavros, Rose/Kanaya, Sollux/Aradia, Feferi/Sollux, Vriska/Tavros, Terezi/Dave, Karkat/Terezi, Dave/Jade, John/Rose, Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Brittany, Puck/Everybody, Mike/Tina, Artie/Tina, Artie/Brittany, Rachel/Finn, Quinn/Finn**

**just pairings galore, guys. It's a crazy pairings cabaret.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Homestuck**

* * *

><p>"Geez, Karkat! It won't be that bad I promise!" John drawled, attempting to drag his companion through the school doors.<p>

"No! Get the hell off of me, I'm not going anywhere near your stupid, trashy, human 'school'!" he protested, trying to cover his blindingly white hair with his hoodie.

After they all returned in the alpha session and didn't have to worry about the game, it was quickly discovered that all the trolls had accommodated to human appearances and anatomy, much to the chagrin of a specific friend-leader. As the new kids were off saving the world from doom on an alternate timeline in an alternate dimension, the twelve trolls and the humans found themselves scattered in a public park of Lima, Ohio. They had all convened and Dave and Sollux were able to whip up a boon dollar to dollar converter, and with all the boons they had acclimated, none of the kids were worried about money, knowing they wouldn't have to for a long time. However, they were only all roughly 15 by time they got back to Earth, and although some of them may have looked like adults, they wouldn't be able to take care of themselves. Currently though, they had taken up the task of getting into school, trying to regain a sense of normalcy even after all the tragedy in the game.

John rolled his eyes.

"No, c'mon! School is fun!" the blue-eyes nerd pleaded. The late bell was about to ring and Karkat was still not having it inside of school.

"No!"

"If you come, I won't make you watch Con Air for the rest of the week!" John whimpered. Bargaining off Con Air was only an incentive in the most desperate of battles. It was his trump card.

Karkat perked up. Now that was a proposition he could deal with. Of course, the albino teen wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Tch, whatever. Wouldn't want these school-feeding nooksuckers reprimanding me on my first day," Karkat said as he walked into the school. John fistpumped at this small victory and trailed after him, babbling about their schedules and where they were gonna sit at lunch and which clubs should they join.

"Lookth like thomeone wath able to convinthe KK to thep inthide enemy territory," a familiar voice called, leaning up against the locker in front of the two other boys.

"Oh fuck. It's Sollux. My day has officially been ruined at the sight of your hideous face."

Sollux only grinned as he pushed himself off of the locker, his lanky figure looming over Karkat's shorter one. He mussed some of the pure white locks on Karkat's head before patting him on the cheek, nearly getting his fingers bitten off.

"Love you too, KK," Sollux said teasingly as his gaze then flickered over to John, who had been shuffling about on his feet nervously. John and Sollux had a rocky relationship. Well, the four original kids and Sollux all had a rocky relationship, seeing as Sollux didn't even care to acknowledge their existence as intelligent beings for a really long time, and wasn't so keen as to having his best friend (or moirail as they called it) snatched from under him by some alien.

He snorted and walked past the two, presumably to his first class. John only chewed his lip.

"C'mon dipshit, we better get heading to Biology."

* * *

><p>Artie wheeled his way into the school, a few minutes prior to everyone else due to his wheelchair, and searched for his locker. As he neared it, he realized that the school had accidentally given him a top locker. Again. He groaned and set his face in his hands. He always hated his conversations with Principle Higgins, and it was always difficult to get into his office. Ever since he came to McKinley, he had been assigned top lockers, and each year he would have to wait weeks, wheeling around all of his books, for the school to change it and give him a bottom locker. This was magnificent. He was about to turn around until he nearly crashed into someone else.<p>

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean-"

He paused when he realized that the other person was wheelchair-bound, just like him. The other boy squeaked when acknowledged.

"O-oh, no it's fine! I, uhh, d-didn't mean to, um, get in anyone's way," he said nervously, moving his hands around in what he hoped conveyed what his stutter couldn't. Artie beamed at him.

"No it's okay, really! I didn't notice you were there, uhmm…"

The other boy realized that he wasn't sure what to call him, so he jolted up and shot out his hand in a very blotchy, ungraceful movement.

"M-my name's Tavros. Uhh, Tavros Nitram," he mumbled, blushing from embarrassment. Artie took his hand and laughed.

"It's chill! Are you new here, Tavros?" he said, not paying mind to the other students surrounding them and flooding the hallways. Tavros shook his head animatedly.

"I don't really know h-how to, uhh, get to any of my classes though," he said, fumbling with fingers in his lap. Earlier when he had taken a look at his schedule, he realized that he still wasn't very good on reading Earth's alphabet and had no idea what his classes were, who he had, or where they were. Dave had only patted him on the back and told him to tell everyone that he wasn't from here, and that he was Hispanic. Which was pretty believable, since Tavros had the skin tones and physical complexion of someone of Spanish descent. He, however, didn't really understand what this meant, but he trusted Dave in a pale way so he would go with it. He suddenly regretted not shaping up on Earth's customs and languages when he was spending time in the Veil.

"Well that's okay! I'll show you! And I'll even tell you the shortcuts and wheelchair accessible routes!" Artie said, clapping him on the shoulder before wheeling away. Tavros smiled. He was warned that not everyone on Earth could be nice, but he was happy, he might already have made a friend here!

"C'mon Tavros!"

* * *

><p>Oh no.<p>

No, no, no, no, no.

There was no way someone of Kanaya's class and elegance was to walk amongst these cluttered and dirty hallways brushing shoulders with people she swore had no idea that pale yellows simply did _not_ pair well with white and oh _lord_ what was that teacher wearing? Sweater vests are so terribly out of fashion. Kanaya could feel a headache coming on as she gracefully strutted down the hallways massaging her temples. She rarely even noticed how the students seemed to part for her, or the catcalls coming from boys here and there. She looked down at her schedule, her slightly upturned, emerald eyes glancing back over the neatly folded piece of paper that had her locker number neatly scribbled across the top. She glanced up and followed the numbers until she came to hers, before putting in the correct combination and opening it.

She still had yet to receive her books, seeing as the school year only started, so her locker was barren, save for a picture of her and Rose hanging on the door. Kanaya's darkly tinted lips curled upwards as she fondly regarded the photo.

"You're new here, aren't you? Word of advice, try not to slam your locker too hard or it won't open when you want it to," a gentle voice said from beside her. Kanaya looked up and met a pair of beautiful glasz eyes. Inspecting him, she realized that unlike the rest of the population of this school, this boy obviously had a taste in fashion; nothing clashed, and everything complemented something. Kanaya sighed in relief muttering a soft "thank god".

"What? Were you expecting some paparazzi? Because with the way you dress, 'm starting to question whether you're a celebrity or not.," he said with a light laugh. Kanaya found herself smiling back.

"Well thank you. And no, I was not expecting neither pop nor rozzy. It is simply put that the inhabitants of this school have the slightest inkling on how to properly dress themselves. It is quite horrifying," she replied smoothly. "And I was thrilled to see that you were unlike the others in the fact that you have a passion for fashion. You are looking magnificent today, might I add."

Her locker partner stood, looking astounded at her for a moment before laughing. Kanaya frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Have I put the proverbial foot in my mouth?"

"No, sorry! It's just that I wasn't expecting you to compliment my wardrobe. Usually no one cares or no one likes it. I'm Kurt, by the way, Kurt Hummel," he said, holding out a perfectly manicured hand. Kanaya took it with her equally primped hand and shook it delicately. "Kanaya Maryam," she responded, closing her locker. She wished to ask why no one accepted his clothing, deeming it far superior to what their colleagues wore, but she remembered how fashion was a dwindling art form back on Alternia, so she decided to keep the comment to herself.

"You also speak like you're from late 18th century England or something," he added with a flick of his wrist. Kanaya's curt smile grew, seeing as she really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Kanaya, there you are. I thought we agreed to meet outside the school?"

The two fashionastas turned their attention to the third party. A pale girl with short blonde hair and piercing eyes that looked between lavender and light pink. She sported a black pencil skirt with her white and ruffled blouse tucked in. Simple, yet it looked absolutely beautiful on her.

"Rose, dear, why aren't you wearing the outfit I picked out for you?" Kanaya said, fussing over Rose as she circled her.

"Yes, well, I had an incident this morning before the doors opened that involved a blue slushie coming into close and cozy contact with that particular outfit. The kind girl I was talking with when this happened had gladly allowed me to borrow one of her outfits as she said this was a common occurrence for her," Rose stated, her voice staying monotonous as she spoke.

"Wait, the school year hasn't even started and you're already being slushied?" Kurt asked, overhearing the conversation that was previously interrupted by this Rose.

"It was not for me, rather, the charming Asian that I was conversing with. I do believe her name was Tina," Rose answered, raising a perfectly penciled eyebrow at the boy he had seen Kanaya talking to before she approached.

"Ah…" Kurt hummed in understanding. "Well ladies, good luck! I'm off to class. It was a pleasure to meet you Kanaya, and….?"

"Rose," she answered, holding her hand out to the boy politely.

"Kurt. I'll see you two around," he said as he departed.

The two girls watched him depart before returning their gazes to each other.

"I do believe we can acquaint ourselves with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse any typos~! I'm kinda new with the whole publishing thing, and I don't necessarily have a beta for HomestuckGlee crossovers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided I was gonna introduce all the characters first before getting them all in a linear storyline. All this happens on the first day. At different points, but the same day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Homestuck**

* * *

><p>Santana growled as she sank into her seat. She didn't want to be wasting her time here. She'd rather be skipping class in the bathroom giving Brittany sweet lady kisses. A scowl crossed her face at the time lost as the student began filling the room. She hated school and its system was stupid. She blew a bubble with the pink gum she had been chewing. It deflated quickly, which confused Santana since Brittany always told her she was the best at blowing bubble.<p>

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sugar lips, but that's kind of disgusting," a voice purred as the owner plopped down in the chair next to her. Her eyes were wide and a wild, cerulean shade of blue. Her moppy black hair was pulled into a tame ponytail, with a few locks of hair falling in her face stylishly. Santana popped her gum loudly.

"Good morning to you too, bitch. What's caught up your ass?" Santana snorted, not amused at all by the flippant nature of this new girl. She was the only one allowed to act like that around here, and she wanted to be treated with the respect she knew she deserved. The other only scoffed and smiled at her, the blue-hued lipstick (seriously? Blue lipstick?) stretching nicely over her full lips.

"More than you're getting up yours," she responded, giving Santana a flash of her wild eyes, only partially tamed by the thin-rimmed. "Look, I've got lots of irons in the fire that are waaaaaaaay too complicated for your tiny, one-tracked brain to understand, so do us all a favor and shut your protein chute and wriggle your way back to the hole of embarrassment and failure you came from."

Santana stared incredulously at her. Had she had no _idea_ who she was?

"You got some balls, but I'm head bitch here so it's gonna take more than some poorly slathered comments to get to me. I'm Santana, it'd be wise to remember it," she said, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet on the desk.

The bell sounded loudly and the teacher still had yet to come in. The students that were unfortunate enough to sit within explosive proximity of the two were clutching their belongings in case they would have to scramble for safer distance. Both girls couldn't help but inwardly smirk at the show of how submissive the others around them were.

"And I'm not amused. I don't want your title. I just want to get the hell out of this trash heap of a city and potentially make losers' lives more miserable and useless then they've already seemed to make them," she shrugged, opening her notebook and doodling pictures of spiders. What beautiful creatures. No one completely admired and respected them as much as they deserved.

"Well, you and I both. But just to let you know, the losers at this school are so pitiful, you may as not even bother with the lot of 'em."

The other curled her lips in distaste. It would really suck if they were all _that_ pitiful. The mess of buckets being filled to the brim with pity would just be undesirable and disgusting. She was brought from her haze when Santana jabbed a finger over to one of their classmates. It was Finn.

"Like him. You can't talk more than a sentence a minute or he gives you a confused look that only makes it look like he has gas," she said, blowing another gum bubble.

So Santana pitied the stupid. It was a thought that never crossed the blue-eyed girl. What low standards. Not really competition worthy. "Heh, well you must be pretty bright. Stay out of my way, and we might get along Santana," she said with a smirk, showing her sharp canines.

"Whatever, spider bitch." Santana hadn't overlooked the doodles she saw the other scribbling into her notebook. The other's face fell into a scowl.

"My name's Vriska. Don't call me spider bitch."

* * *

><p>Dave wandered the halls, his hands tucked into his pocket. He didn't care if it was the first day of school and he was already skipping class. He definitely wasn't going to a dumb keyboarding class, required or not. He knew he could smoke the other students like sausage when it came to typing. Facing imps and other disastrous apocalypse related situations while chatting with multiple alternate Daves, crazy trolls, his weird slime sister, and best friends was hard work and only those with the most deft of fingers could balance everything. He was broken from his reverie when he spotted a Mohawk and he snorted. He opened his mouth to speak to the figure in his peripheral view. What was Tavros doing skipping class? He then realized that it was a stranger, and not his crippled friend. Mainly from the lack of…crippleness. Dave Strider's eyesight had never been that good. He gave him a nod as he approached the other, who was obviously skipping class.<p>

"You do know you don't have to wear sunglasses inside, right?" the other chuckled, slowing to a stop in front of him.

"You know Mohawks went in style as soon as whatever bird-brain let them be in style?" he replied flawlessly, not missing a beat. The other shrugged. In younger days he might have cornered this little blonde kid and given him a beating for saying something like that "Don't get caught by any teachers, kiddo," Dave added, knowing full well that this guy may be older than him, he sure was taller than him. He patted him on the shoulder, about to leave until the other started talking.

"Don't need to," he started, "there's a bathroom at the end of this hall that teachers barely give a fuck to check on. You can do pretty much anything in there," the other shrugged. Dave raised an eyebrow in interest and the man with the Mohawk jerked his head in a notion to follow him. Dave did so.

"You new here?" Dave nodded in response.

"I'm from Texas. Name's Dave," he responded.

"I could tell. I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck," he said, running a hand through his moppy Mohawk. It did actually remind Dave of Tavros.

"Yeah, not trying too hard to hide the accent," Dave said as they waltzed into the bathroom greeted by a less than appropriate scene. Puck's hands flew up to his eyes and he about faced.

"Dude! Kurt! Ave some dignity, man!" he screeched.

It wasn't _too_ much of a scene, they were just kissing, yeah maybe all over each other's neck and their shirts were leaning towards being pulled off by the other or completely _torn_ off by the other. However, the boy who was apparently Kurt flushed and scrambled away from the other mussed man. Both of their lips were red and swollen from their intense, sloppy makeout session. The other man sighed, looking down and running a hand through his gelled locks.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"It's cool, but some people aren't very open to two guys frotting it out in the bathroom," Puck said, tapping Kurt's forehead as if the motion would make him remember. Said boy sputtered and blushed harder.

"W-we were not frotting it out!" he said horrified. His boyfriend gave a shaky laugh, still obviously out of breath. Puck looked over to him. "Well Blaine, I didn't think you'd be up for skipping class to do the dirty in the bathroom," Puck grinned, glancing at the other man. Dave cleared his throat as he went unnoticed and three pairs of eyes were on him, all wearing the same frightened expression.

"Oh no, plea-"

Dave threw his hands up in defense.

"Chill bros. It doesn't bother me, if that what you're about to lose your shit about," he said, effectively calming the mood and releasing the tension. "What class you skipping?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow over his sunglasses and jumping onto the sink, his back facing the mirror. Kurt had turned and primped himself up.

"Etymology, it is such a bore," he answered, adjusting his perfectly coiffed hair. Dave would ask how many gallons of gel would it take to get it to his preferred style, but two things prevented him from doing so. One was the fact that the Blaine kid seemed to actually be the one with a hair gel problem, and the second being the fact that as soon as Kurt opened his mouth, Dave was stupefied. Such high pitch.

"Woah dude. Have you even _hit_ puberty? Scratch that. Have you ever even envisioned nearing the milestone called puberty? I think we may need to call the middle school because they're missing a 6th grader," Dave said, brushing a hand through his own hair.

Kurt huffed and spun around to glare at him. The other two boys were trying desperately to hide their snickers.

"I have indeed hit puberty thank you very much," he snapped. A faint smile crossed Dave's lips.

"And sassy. You're pretty out there man."

The other folded his arms and shifted his weight on one hip. "Yes, well, Blaine and I are pretty _out_," he drawled, glancing over his shoulder to the other and smiling lightly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Dave rolled his cherry red irises behind his sunglasses. "But I guess I respect you dudes, you've got balls," he shrugged before pulling out his cell phone.

"Really? I couldn't tell," came his reply.

"Haha so funny I'm dying over here. Help, I'm busting my gut and I can't stop," he answered flippantly while texting his friend.

_yo bro i just walked in on two dudes hitting it off in the bathroom_

_youre in your element here bro_

He sent the text message to a certain buck-toothed nerd that he called his best friend and pocketed his phone.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Blaine asked, straightening the fabric of his polo when he finally realized it was disheveled.

"Why are you wearing a holiday bowtie in August?" Dave retorted, leaning against the mirror and propping his legs up on the edge of the sink. Puck snorted before chuckling and Kurt grinned at a pouting Blaine.

"Told you the Christmas trees were a bit much," he said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>The day had pretty much just started and Jade Harley wasn't even having a good one. She could cope cope with the new sensation of being surrounded by so many people at one time who weren't Prospitians or those of Derse, and she could also deal with the fact that a few of the jocks had poked fun at her, calling her a nerd. But she wasn't so happy when police and teachers man-handled her for her gun. She didn't know what was so wrong. Her grandfather and Bec always taught her to always be prepared. When questioned she explained that she lived on an island only raised by a dog, they started to believe that she really meant no harm with the gun, and that she also might have needed some help. She might have told them that Bec was her dog guardian that was able to evade her bullets and teleport her out of harms way. The doe-eyed guidance counselor nearly fainted before being assigned to check on Jade twice every week to make sure she wasn't a little crazy. She apologized profusely, saying she would have never brought a gun if she thought it was a problem. However, she was still upset over the loss of it. Her grandpa Jake materialized it just for her! A sigh escaped her lips as she trudged through the halls. In her haze, she didn't see the brunette in front of her and ran into the other body.<p>

"Oh sorry! Hehe! I wasn't paying attention," Jade said flustered. The other grinned at her and waved her hand dismissivly.

"It's fine! My name is Rachel Berry, by the way. Are you new to McKinley? I've never seen you around. I've been here a long time and I try to talk to everyone and learn a little bit who they are so that's it's like a tight knit community. What's your name?" She suddenly gasped and continued before giving Jade any more time to answer. "Can you sing? You look like a girl who most would haven't expected much of but you secretly have a beautiful voice and you blow everyone away! Well, except me, because I'm the best."

When she finished, Jade's emerald eyes were wide. She couldn't believe anyone could talk so fast. Let alone saying so much without breathing! And she was actually kinda pretty. And she was the first one to start talking to her without calling her a nerd. She opened her mouth to respond to her.

"I like your sweater," she choked out. It was honest, but it wasn't what Jade wanted to say. She wanted to say something like "how do you talk that fast?" or "is your hair naturally brown like that?" or "wow, you're the first person that hasn't called me a mean name since I got to this school!" But there were puppies on Rachel's sweater and they were super cute. You could never go wrong with puppies. Rachel's smile grew wider.

"Really?"

Jade nodded and clapped her hands together. "Do you always wear such cute sweaters?"

Rachel teared up and hugged her before dramatically wiping her eyes and nodding.

"Can you sing? Please tell me you can sing," she begged, tugging Jade's arm. Jade smiled.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_  
><em>With songs they have sung for a thousand years<em>  
><em>The hills fill my heart with the sound of music<em>  
><em>My heart wants to sing every song it hears<em>

Yes, Jade Harley could sing. No one really knew seeing as she grew up on an isolated island and nobody ever heard her.

My_ heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_  
><em>that rise from the lake to the trees<em>  
><em>My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies<em>  
><em>from a church on a breeze<em>  
><em>To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over<em>  
><em>stones on its way<em>  
><em>To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray<em>

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_  
><em>I know I will hear what I've heard before<em>  
><em>My heart will be blessed with the sound of music<em>  
><em>And I'll sing once more<em>

Rachel's jaw was on the floor.

"You have, have, _have_, to join the New Directions!" she cheered, jumping up and down happily and dragging the islander to the empty sign up sheet. "We meet after school every Tuesday and Thursday, but you need to come after school today for auditions. It'll be so much fun!" and while Rachel babbled, Jade had an inkling that she was signing her life away.

"Movve it," said a distinctly distasteful voice. The bearer pushed past the students to the sign up board to look at all the clubs. Jade sighed.

"What do you want, Eridan?" Jade asked exasperated at the taller boy as she turned to glare into his purple eyes.

"I'm signin' up for a club a' course," he said, wrinkling his nose, his thick glasses shifting slightly. "Is there a theater club?" His narrowed eyes scanned the board viciously. Rachel muttered a soft 'no', but it went unheard. She cleared her throat.

"Our school's glee club usually puts on the school play each year. Outside of that we dance and sing," Rachel said smiling, Eridan's intimidation obviously getting to her, however, she knew she'd be much more popular if she could get people to join the New Directions this year. Eridan scoffed.

"Wwhen are auditions?" he asked, flicking his wrist as he printed his name elegantly. Rachel jumped and squealed for joy. Jade only sighed.

"Today after school," she said after collecting her wits.

"If it fucks with swimmin' then I'm out," he said as he strutted away, his lank and fashionable figure looming tall over the others. Rachel leaned over to Jade after he was out of hearing range.

"What's his deal?" she mumbled. Jade shook her head.

"I wish anyone knew."

* * *

><p>Equius could feel the sweat drip from his face due to his nervousness. He felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb; the people he knew from the game all had creamy skin tones while his was chocolate. He had survived the day without incident, nothing broke when he touched it, and he intimidated his peers. Intimidation was such a strong and helpful force to have on your side. He and Nepeta shared many classes together, however, this was one of the few times he wished he didn't associate with her. She was dancing on a lunch table with a man who looked to be of her same ethnicity (he thinks he recalled Dave calling them 'asians'. The race looked respectable enough.). He told her many times that standing on the table was no way for a high-classed lady to act before she was up on the table and unstoppable. The other man had brought a boombox and had begun the dancing when Nepeta jumped in. They were good; Equius had to give them that. They moved as if they practiced constantly, however, Equius had a trained eye from watching Nepeta dance so many times before and he could spot all the slip-ups. As much as he would love to watch Nepeta dance, they were drawing attention.<p>

Lots of attention.

They were circled as they gave the most elaborate dance moves and showcased their talent. He was about to open his mouth and call towards Nepeta when a third girl joined them. With a quick introduction from the man ("Give it up for Brittany!"), they were all in line and dancing rhythmically. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and she danced just a flawlessly as the other two. It was quite the spectacle. Equius then felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see a familiar pale face. A face that always gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"What's happening?" she asked, nodding over to Nepeta and her new friends.

"Nepeta has once again broken away from me and has associated herself with those rifrafs," Equius grumbled, his highly articulate English cutting through the low growl. He had made sure to pour over the language as much as he could, learning every intricacy to 100%. Aradia looked over to where they were finishing up with bright eyes.

"She looks like she's having fun," Aradia humed, bright with excitement. Equius grinned sheepishly at her and mumbled "yes" back to her. He had never seen her like this before he died back in the Veil. He had died before he saw her change of heart. The black feelings he was feeling for her quickly flipped to those of more flushed colors when he saw the pure emotion in her expression after being ejected from the game. It was a breath of fresh air.

"Eeeeeeequuiiiiiuuussss~!" a high-pitched, sing-song voice called.

Equius turned around to have Nepeta give him a crushing bear hug. Many people judged her for her small size, but she was really strong. A true dancer's body.

"Mike said that I could join their glee club because I can dance! Can I join~?" she asked, her lips curling in an adorable and irresistible was. Although Nepeta didn't have to, she still asked Equius's permission for some things, seeing as his opinion weighed heavily on his choices.

"Nepeta, last I heard, a glee club was a form of choir," Aradia said gently as Mike and the blonde came trotting over.

Equius winced. If any soul had ears less strong than his, they would be a crippled heap by Nepeta's singing voice. Terrible couldn't even begin to cover it. Nepeta looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh well that's okay! Mike lip synchs the entire time because he can't sing either," Brittany said, wiping sweat from her bro.

"Then I believe that is acceptable. However, I thought we discussed that you need not my opinion to make my decisions," Equius reminded. Nepeta rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I would purr-fur if you accepted it!"

"Cat puns, darling," Aradia reprimanded.

They had all been trying to rid of their speech quirks since they weren't normal on Earth. Sollux couldn't help his lisp that returned upon being ejected from the game, but they were all trying. Nepeta bit her tongue when she thought back on her words.

"Great! We meet after school Tuesdays and Thursdays! I'll tell Mr. Shue about it," mike said, slinging his arm around Nepeta's shoulder. Equius's frame went frigid and Aradia had to wrap her arms around one of his to remind him that it was alright. Brittany suddenly gaped and tugged Mike.

"It's the troll, Mike!" she said, pointing behind their little group.

Nepeta, Equius, and Aradia visibly paled before slowly turning to the object of Brittany's fascination. They couldn't let their secret get out. If anyone even believed them, their galaxy might be in danger. If they didn't, then Rose assured them they'd be put in a mental institution or given therapeutic sessions at the least. Karkat was fuming, walking over to their direction, John trailing behind him, attempting to console him.

"Look here," he snarled, turning around to face John. "I don't care if Strider meant anything about it or not. I've read about what this place in like and letting this dribble that your so-called friend spews into your think pan is only going to get us hurt! Do you think we stand a chance against guys bigger and taller than Equius and Gamzee put together?" he hissed, pointing over to do the darker boy. John only chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I said I was sorry."

Equius stepped in.

"Pardon my intrusion, but you two are not being hassled, are you?" he asked, calmly looking between the two. They were still, more or less, the leaders of their little group.

Karkat turned his fiery glare to the taller man, his crimson irises alight with a flood of emotions.

"Not yet! But John's making sure we don't live past our senior year!" Karkat shouted as he stormed off. John didn't even follow him.

"Might I ask what that was about?" Aradia asked, turning to look at John. He only shook his head and sighed.

"See? He's a troll…" Brittany mumbled. When she did, she broke the silence. John visibly stiffened and glared at the three who used to be trolls.

"W-why do you say that?" he nervously asked, lightly giggling.

"Because he's short and he's always yelling and insulting people a lot like trolls on the internet do. And his hair and eyes are weird."

Mike rolled his eyes responded. "Don't worry, Britt says weird stuff all the time. You get used to it."

The four others breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember the last time she was surrounded by so many people. Yes, she may have towered over them and multiple eyes seemed to stare at her, she didn't mind. She was glad to be part of a large crowd. Her many bracelets clinked against themselves as she stepped and she gratefully thanked Kanaya in her mind for picking out an outfit that went with her mass of bracelets. And also for convincing her to wear heels. The click was satisfying to the tall, slightly tanned girl. It reminded her of waves lapping at the sea.<p>

Yes, Feferi Peixes could say she was happy the way things turned out. Everything had been so exciting! But now, she had to find where sign ups for the swim club were. Eridan had texted her (_this school has enough class to havve a swwim club and im joinin_) and now she was bouncing with excitement. She was having trouble finding the sign up sheet though. She scanned the halls for anyone who seemed approachable and knowledgeable on what she needed. Suddenly, she spotted someone. He looked like a little guppy! Except bigger, and if Feferi knew anything, fish and people resembling fish (except Eridan) were usually really nice.

"Hey there! I'm Feferi! What's your name?" she asked as she neared the boy. He gaped at her. Feferi giggled.

"You look fish hooked silly! I asked what your name was," she said, smiling at him. She even patted his cheek. Yeah, she'd have to cut back on physical affection with strangers. Said stranger blushed and scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat.

'Sam Evans," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Well hey Sam! I wanted to know if you knew where I could sign up for the swim team!"

Sam looked into her magenta eyes and smiled.

"You wanna join the swim team?" Feferi nodded in response.

"I swam a-LOT back at my hive!" she exclaimed. She saw the furrow in his brow and realized what she said. "House!" she corrected. "Back at home," she repeated. Sam only smiled.

"Yeah, follow me. There's really not a sign up sheet on the board. Coach isn't too keen on letting just anyone in." Feferi brightened.

"You swim~?" she asked. Something she could talk about!

"Yep. Wait. You _do_ know it's synchronized swimming, right?" he asked, shifting his bad on his shoulder. Feferi gave him a shrug of her shoulders.

"As long as I can be in the water, that's fine. I don't have a trout it will still be fun!" she chirped, walking alongside Sam happily.

"Trout…?"

"Doubt! Doubt not trout! Heehee, sorry, I have a fish pun problem," she said, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing in embarrassment.

"That's cute," he said, nudging her shoulder. She smiled.

The flooring changed and they were met with the bitter scent of chlorine. When she came to Earth, she was appalled with the fact pools were chlorinated. It burned, tasted bad, and dried her skin out. She hummed "Under the Sea" as they stepped through the glass doors and were met with the pool. Feferi could feel the excitement tingle in her body, running down her spine. _The Little Mermaid_ had become one of her favorite movies when John showed it to her. He said that she might like it, and he was right. Feferi desperately believed Ariel existed somewhere. If she and Eridan lived under water on Alternia, why couldn't there be more people like that on Earth? Rose had only given her a questioning look. But as Feferi was along the length of the pool with Sam slightly guiding her, she really wished that she could get her fins and gills back. She desired so much to live under the water. It was hard. It was hard and no one understood.

"Wait, you sing?" Sam asked, but the sharp tone of a whistle ceased any further conversation.

* * *

><p>"We've got a lot of new kids this year."<p>

"I'm the best one right?"

A chaste kiss followed by giggles and a roll of the eyes. "Obviously."

Kurt was sitting on the desk, his feet resting on either side of Blaine's hips on the chair that he was sitting it, comfortably nestled between Kurt's legs. It was study hall, but the teacher didn't show so the few other students in the class just ditched. It was the last class, so why not go home early? Kurt and Blaine decided to stay behind. Glee club had to meet to listen to auditions anyways and after some time at the Lima Bean, they usually didn't see each other. Although, Blaine transferring to McKinley would definitely change things. But they were still grateful for the extra hour and a half together.

"Have you talked to any of them?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the question. "Any of the new kids," Blaine elaborated, leaning on Kurt's calf beside him.

"Yeah. These two girls and then of course Dave, since he came into the bathroom with Puck and all," he said, coloring slightly at the memory. It couldn't have gone unnoticed because Blaine, even though he had closed his eyes and was situated comfortably in the chair, chuckled lightly. "Two girls?"

"Yeah, they were actually very pretty and obviously knew their designers, too," came the response. Kurt felt a hand rubbing circles on his ankle.

"You aren't switching teams on me are you?" A smirk accompanied the question, but Kurt still rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I wouldn't dare. I've got my back against the wall trying to control my feelings for _you_," Kurt replied, fingers curling through gelled locks. He didn't know when he put his hand in Blaine's hair, but it didn't really matter. He received a hum in content.

"I think we could have that situation arranged," Blaine purred, leaning closer to Kurt's face and puckering his lips a bit.

Kurt indulged his boyfriend and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, closing his eyes as warm lips met his. Blaine sighed happily when he felt the other's resolve slip. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him a bit closer and parting his lips as he felt Blaine's tongue swipe across them. Once he was granted entrance, the two began exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kurt could taste the faint remnants of Blaine's lunch as their tongues slid together. He moaned lightly in the kiss.

This was good.

Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's shirt and he began tickling the creamy skin there, elicting a gentle giggle from the other that made Blaine's heart melt. He broke their kiss and began peppering Kurt's face and nips with soft kisses and nips. The other boy gasped as Blaine lightly sucked a particular spot at the base of his neck where it met his collar bone. Thank whatever god that he wore a V-neck today.

"Mmm…Blaine, s-someone might come in…" Kurt mumbled; his voice wavered as he spoke.

Blaine gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled brightly. "Yeah, that'd be two times in one day."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like~? they got a bit shorter at the end, but I'm working hard to fit in all the characters. And I added some Klaine there in the end~! <strong>

**I'm simply so excited that The Land Of Stories's cover came out today~! Yay for Chris! I can't wait for July 17th when it come out! He's just a magnificent guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys! Sorry for the wait! **

**I also apologize beforehand for errors. Once again. No beta :P so they just kinda fly by regardless of how many times I double checked. ALSO. The song Eridan sings was obviously altered duh. He was orginially gonna sing Octopimp's "I Blinded Him Wwith 2cience" but I couldn't pick out all the words**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Homestuck, Glitter in the Air, and Taylor the Latte Boy do not belong to me**

* * *

><p>Although she wasn't too keen on people treating her differently because she was blind, she <em>did<em> love smacking people's ankles with her cane and pretending to care that she did it, saying she didn't see them. There was some truth to that statement at least. It was just that she had never been around this many people before and al the scents and fuzzy colors were blurring together in an incomprehensible mess. Because of this, she was prone to headaches and she soon came to realize Tylenol was her best friend and always carried it on her. She shifted her bag with her special textbooks on her shoulder, grimacing. Dave had instructed her to learn Braille since licking books would be a troublesome and eventually expensive endeavor when the books were damaged.

Terezi had it hard. She had it hard and no one understood.

Out of the haze of colors, she suddenly caught whiff of something light and creamy. It was like vanilla cake and delicate flowers. It was heavenly. She made a beeline towards the scent and as she did, the sweet scent laced itself with honey. Terezi could tell that this was a girl with short blonde hair and perfect cream colored screen. Not at all like the pale white Rose and Kanaya were.

"Hello. Do you need something?" the other asked, the annoyance clear in her voice though she was trying to hide it. Terezi acted like she was surprised to have a person standing beside her. She_ was_ supposed to be blind wasn't she?

"Oh, sorry. I'm new here. I can't really find my way around," she said, taking full advantage of her acting skills and pulling the innocent card. The other girl must have noticed her oddly tinted glasses because her expression softened and she put her hand on Terezi's arm.

"Are you blind?" she asked gingerly. Terezi shrugged. She was so used to the question she didn't even try to explain how she was capable and just rode coat tails of her disability and lavished herself with others' naivety and kindness. It was easier that way.

"Legally, but I can tell some of your features," she started. "You popular?" Terezi added, quirking a thin eyebrow.

"I used to be," the other said, closing her locker. Terezi could tell she had struck a chord by the edge in the honey voice. A grin spread across the former troll's features.

She was starting to like this girl who smelled of vanilla and honey. Ever since she wanted to go into the Law branch, she had been able to profile people quickly, and this girl didn't look like she took shit from anybody. She was holding her head up high and with the way she was acting, Terezi (by the knowledge of tedious FLARPing scenarios with Nepeta) could infer she had a tragic past. Abusive lusus? Maybe she was exiled from her society.

"What's your name?" she asked, curious to find such a noteworthy companion.

"Quinn Fabray," she said after a moment of contemplating. It didn't taste like a lie to Terezi's sensitive nose.

Quinn.

Her name was like the red cherry on top; it was like it was rolled onto the delicious honey-cream-vanilla sundae.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terezi," she greeted, shooting her hand out in Quinn's general direction. She _had_ planned on dancing circles around Quinn by interrogation, but she liked her and she could spare some lawful truth to a stranger every now and then.

"Did you not have any problems finding your way around today?"

"Nope." Terezi waved her cane around. "I got this, and echo location works pretty well," she responded, shifting her heavy backpack again. As the hallways were cleared, both girls remembered plans that they had to get to.

"Well, I better go. I have Glee club."

"Oh? Say hi to my friend Nepeta for me. I think she's in there," Terezi replied. Quinn smiled.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn said. Terezi then scowled. "I won't…" she grumbled. She tried her hardest to seem seriously offended, but when Quinn went silent and paled in the fact that she just made a huge faux pas, Terezi couldn't contain a wide grin and a soft cackle.

"I was kidding! Lighten up!" Terezi laughed, tapping Quinn's ankles with her came. They said a brief goodbye and Quinn headed to Glee club while Terezi walked towards the front of the school, hitting her cane on the lockers just for the sake of making noise.

* * *

><p>Nepeta hugged Equius and waved him off at the door to the choir room. When she had assured the bigger man that she would be fine since some of their own group were in there, she took her seat beside Mike. There was a girl sitting on his other side holding his hand. Nepeta took notice of her long hair with hints of blue in it and her upturned eyes. Jade turned around and waved to Nepeta from where she sat on the front row, chatting with Rachel.<p>

"So! I hear we have some new members today! Who would like to go first?" Mr. Shuester said as he drummed his hands against the piano. Nobody had really noticed when he came into the room. Rachel then took that moment to hop up.

"Um, Rachel? You're already _in_ the New Directions," Santana remarked snarkily. Rachel huffed.

"One day, Santana, you're going to look into that cold, shriveled heart of ours and regret a lot of stuff you do," she said. Santana laughed and Rachel turned back to face the rest of the group. "I would just like to say that my progeny Jade should go first," she announced before returning to her seat beside the now blushing girl. Eridan huffed in displeasure as Mr. Shuester nodded in affirmation. Jade stood and made her way to the middle of the room. She glanced around nervously and saw a few smiling and expectant faces. She nodded towards the pianist, who began playing gently.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?<em>

Eridan's eyes grew wide as she sang. He never knew the little brat had a set of pipes. He could honestly say he was impressed.

_It's only half past the point of no return__  
><em>_The tip of the iceberg__  
><em>_The sun before the burn__  
><em>_The thunder before the lightning__  
><em>_The breath before the phrase__  
><em>_Have you ever felt this way?_

Rachel held back a squeal. Jade heard her and her singing grew confident and strong, her voice soaring as the words began to gain actual meaning.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?__  
><em>_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone__  
><em>_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?__  
><em>_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion__  
><em>_The hourglass on the table__  
><em>_The walk before the run__  
><em>_The breath before the kiss__  
><em>_And the fear before the flames__  
><em>_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden__  
><em>_Clutching my coffee,__  
><em>_Calling me sugar__  
><em>_You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?__  
><em>_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?__  
><em>_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?__  
><em>_Tonight_

When she sang out the last note, the room whooped and applauded.

"Well, with that, It would be safe to say you're a sure fire member! Welcome to the New Directions, Jade!" Mr. Shuester patted jade on the back as she returned to her seat beside an ecstatic Rachel.

"Wwell. You didn't tell me you could sing," Eridan said, leaning over beside Jade's face. The usual sass was gone and was replaced by genuine surprise and interest. Jade decided to give him a prize for trying not to act like such a pompous ass.

"I don't have to tell you everything, and it's kinda hard to add 'oh hey! I can sing!' when you're trying to get me to alchemize Ahab's Crosshairs," she muttered.

"Who's next?"

Eridan stood proudly and strutted to the center. Santana whistled at him and he huffed. The hipster nodded for Nepeta to come over and she hopped down beside him.

"Nep and I are gonna do ours togetha," Eridan cleared. It was a brilliant plan. Eridan's song selection required a partner to speak with for a few parts and Nepeta couldn't sing. "Hit it."

Eridan sang the first few lines impeccably.

_There's a girl wwho wworks at Starbucks  
>Wwho is vvery inspirational.<br>She is vvery inspirational because of many things._

_I come in at eight elevven, and she smiles and says, "Howw are you?"_

Nepeta had done the talking parts as she danced around gracefully. Eridan had to alter the lyrics a little so that Nepeta could find a place in his song, but none minded. They were more concentrated on figuring out why he was talking funny on certain words.

_Wwhen she smiles and says, "Howw are you?"  
>I could swwear my heart growws wwings!<em>

_So today at eight elevven_  
><em>I decided I should meet her<em>  
><em>I decided I should meet her<em>  
><em>In a proper formal wway.<em>

_So today at eight eleven, w when she smiled and said "Howw are you?"_  
><em>I said "Fine, and my name's Eridan"<em>  
><em>And she softly answered, "Hey."<em>  
><em>And I said "My name is Eridan, and thank you for the extra foam,"<em>  
><em>And she said her name wwas Nepeta,<em>  
><em>Wwhich provvides the inspiration for this poem:<em>

_Nepeta, she should be a boy,_  
><em>Bring me javva, bring me joy!<em>  
><em>Oh Nepeta should really be a boy,<em>  
><em>I lovve her, I lovve her, I lovve her,<em>

The group laughed at the change in lyrics.

_So I'd like to get my nervve up  
>To recite my poem musical.<br>She wwould like the fact it's musical  
>Because she plays guitar.<br>So today at eight elevven, Nepeta told me she was playing  
>In a band down in the vvillage in the basement of a bar.<em>

_And she smoothly flipped the levver to prepare my double latte,_  
><em>But for me she made it triple! And she didn't think I kneww<em>  
><em>But I saw her flip the levver, and for me she made it triple,<em>  
><em>And I kneww that triple latte meant that Nepeta lovved me too!<em>  
><em>I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim,"<em>  
><em>She said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte wwas on her.<em>

_Nepeta, she should be a boy,_  
><em>Bring me javva, bring me joy!<em>  
><em>Oh Nepeta should really be a boy,<em>  
><em>I lovve her, I lovve her, I lovve her,<em>

_I used to be the kind of guy wwho'd run wwhen lovve rushed towward 'em._  
><em>But finally a vvoice wwhispered "Lovve can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."<em>

_Nepeta, she should be a boy,_  
><em>Bring me javva, bring me joy!<em>  
><em>Oh Nepeta should really be a boy,<em>  
><em>I lovve her, I lovve her, I lovve her,<em>

_So many years my heart has wwaited,_  
><em>Wwho'd have thought that lovve could be so caffeinated?<em>  
><em>Nepeta, she should be a boy,<em>  
><em>I lovve her, I lovve her, I lovve her,<br>__I lovve her, I lovve her, I lovve her._

The class whistled and laughed as they clapped. A tanned arm flew into the air for a question.

"Yes, Santana?" asked Mr. Shuester.

"Although I'm happy to being diverse and having more students in Glee club, I don't think we need another bitchy, stuck-up, lady boy." She turned to look at Kurt. "Someone's claimed that title already." The androgynous boy huffed, knowing he was being referred to.

"But I like having dolphins…" Brittany mumbled dejectedly.

Jade had paled and Nepeta's jaw dropped at the rude remark. They seemed to be the only ones utterly surprised that a student just said that. Eridan only scoffed.

"Please. Take your poorly constructed insults and shovve 'em," he said, unfazed. He had heard worse.

"C'mon guys. Let's get along. Welcome to the New Directions you two," he said to Eridan and Nepeta. Nepeta returned to her seat beside Mike and Eridan decided to sit beside Kurt. He had noticed him when he was performing and he knew he had to talk to him. He leaned over as Mr. Shue started talking about the week's assignment.

"I like your scarf"

* * *

><p>Equius lingered around the New Directions' door, listening as they created music. It was calming and nice, and it let him ease away all the stress from the day.<p>

"Listen to 'em, all up and singing and shit. They're like angels, bro," a familiar voice said, rolling his wheel chaired friend around. Equius began to feel beads of sweat on his dark skin.

"Yes, I do suppose it is akin to that of angels," he replied awkwardly, wiping sweat from his brow. In presence of the highblood, he was always nervous.

"I think Artie is in there too!" Tavros chirped, smiling as he was rocked back and forth due to the pull of and push of his chair being rolled back and forth. Gamzee knew he loved it.

"I hope you do not mind me asking, but why is it you have come here to listen to the New Directions practice?" Gamzee sighed at the question and works his hands through Tavros's mohawk as he thought. Thinking had once again become a slow process after Dave had introduced Gamzee to weed.

"Hiding from Karkat. Little bro seemed super pissed," he answered, still combing his fingers through Tavros's hair.

Equius shivered remembering how angry Karkat was earlier that day. He had been much too afraid to ask. The short albino could be frightening when he wanted to be. All of them then heard the singing cease and the door opened, revealing an enthused Rachel and Jade.

"Oh! Hey Tavros!" Jade waved and smiled brightly at him. They were able to get over the awkwardness over Tavros making Jade accidentally kill her grandpa and now they were great friends. Rachel waved as well.

"Oh my god. It's like Puck and Artie had a kid," a voice said. It was Santana and she was looking at Tavros, raking her eyes over his form and inspecting him. Tavros was blushing furiously at all of the attention. Brittany had trailed behind Santana and she stayed close to the Latina's side.

"Hey Gamzee!" she said, beaming at the shaggy juggalo. He smiled and pulled the cheerleader into a tight hug.

Kurt and Blaine walked out, chatting with Eridan over the latest issue of _Vogue_.

"And Kan an' Rose are the only twwo sensible enough to knoww howw important fashion is," he scoffed, primping his hair.

"I met them today! They looked amazing! Velour looked amazing on Kanaya."

Equius had his eye out for Nepeta, who was talking to a tall, dopey looking teen. She waved him over when she caught his glance and brought the third one over.

"Equius, this is my new furr-end, Finn!" she introduced, gesturing between the two. Finn smiled and held out his hand. Equius took it and shook it firmly.

"Woah, that's a grip. Ever try out for the wrestling team?" he laughed. Equius looked surprised. He would surely have to try out and prove his strength to his peers.

"So!" A voice broke out from the crowd. "Who wants to go grab coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I'm looking forward to a friendship between Terezi and Quinn. Also writing in some crossovers relationships. But who exactly?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: One of these days, I'll write an acceptable chapter. Yep. One day.**

**Anyways, stuck at home for the day "sick" and watching my brother who is "sick" so I thought I may as well get some headway done on this. **

**Those of you reading for the Homestuck side, I've got a Sollux/Feferi FF out and a Karkat/John that I'm about to publish.**

**Those of you for Glee, I have a Klaine fanfiction and a Niff fanfiction that I am writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Homestuck. Do you know how famous I'd be if I did?**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that air-headed dipshit?"<p>

John sighed as his albino friend paced in front of him angrily. Karkat had waited for the juggalo after school let out and when he was a no show, Karkat became more pissed than usual. Now they had waited an hour and a half for the taller man to rendezvous with them and as much as Karkat wouldn't admit it, he was becoming worried. Gamzee needed a babysitter to make sure he got back to one of their hotel rooms and that he didn't end up wandering the streets of Lima like a hobo.

Gamzee still terrified John, in fact, the blue-eyed boy didn't believe there would ever come a time when the shaggy man didn't scare him. Clowns had always been a sore topic for the geek. His father had shown him all sides of the "hilarious" individuals, but each one only creeped him out more. Those unnaturally painted faces and wide grins would always horrify him.

John shivered.

"Now what's wrong?" Karkat growled, seeing the flurry of motion from the other.

"N-nothing!" John squeaked. Karkat sighed and continued his angry rant. It was obvious his furious rage was melting into worry and John tried to stay as out of the way as much possible. The two had just made up from their miscommunication from earlier and John really didn't want to fight with his best friend again.

"You're going to burn a circle into the ground," John laughed, patting the spot beside him on the table. The shorter boy sat down, strangely silent, and chewed on his nails. John sighed at the habit and ran his fingers through the other's pure white locks. Well, pure minus some green stains from slushie dye that was poorly washed out in a sink.

If Karkat weren't so small and worried about his complexion (surprisingly), John would have worried the shorter one might have killed those jocks for throwing a slushie in his face. Karkat hummed in appreciation and leaned into John's hand.

Shortly after they landed here in Ohio, John discovered that the trolls had sensitive scalps. Something muttered about it being something about their horns previously being there. Scratching any of their heads seemed to instantly calm the 12 used-to-be-trolls down. Weeks ago, John would probably be nursing a bitten hand for trying to touch his companion's head. Karkat was a biter and it took him a while to realize John wasn't going to give up and he had caved to the relaxing experience. Karkat let out a shaky sigh and John smiled as he watched the other's stress ebb away.

"Aw, Kar's got his cuddle on."

The albino instantly reeled away from John's touch and put as much distance between him and his dorky friend as possible. A small group of people had gathered at the door. John didn't recognize some of them but he was quick to notice the few that he did.

"Jade!" he exclaimed, spotting his sister and bounding over to her. They embraced warmly.

"Jade, who is this?" Rachel asked, putting herself between the two, which was comical seeing as John was taller than her. Karkat instantly bristled. How dare an outsider try to break the up? But hearing John's laugh put him at ease. At least for the moment.

"I'm Jade's brother, John," he said, introducing himself to the brunette.

Gamzee ran a hand through his shaggy blonde locks and starting wheeling Tavros backwards down the stairs. Some people followed him down including Brittany, who repeated his actions, but with Artie.

"Hey asshat! Where the hell were you?" Karkat shouted, approaching the taller and lankier man. He jabbed a nimble finger at Gamzee's chest. The blonde shrugged.

"Hangin' around," he replied with a low grumble and a lazy smile. Karkat groaned loudly and carded a hand through his hair.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting outside of this trash heap? What kind of lazy ass friend- You didn't even text or call or anything!" Karkat yelled, returning to the way he fumed and ranted in the Veil and his first few days on Earth before he learned what an appropriate decibel level was. He was now threatening to break the sound barrier with his volume. The kids from the game were unaffected; however, the New Direction kids were terrified. With each moment, Karkat had grown louder and his expletives became more colorful. John silenced Karkat with a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the "normal" kids who were gaping at the scene. Gamzee let out a raspy laugh.

"Sorry brother, I'll call next time, aight?"

Karkat was still angry and embarrassed so he stomped over to John's car and slid into the passenger's seat, making an effort to slam the door. John took the signal and waved goodbye to everyone before sliding into the car as well.

When they drove off, all that could be heard was P!nk being blasted to full volume.

A few days had passed and everyone was beginning to settle into their lives easily. Jade and Rachel had become close and were always seem chattering. Eridan, Kurt, Kanaya, and Blaine had started meeting each other after school to discuss the more finesse points of fashion and culture while the two aliens found comfort in being able to openly discuss those they held romantic interest in with somebody. Nepeta had easily found her place with Mike and Tina, and although it seemed the two of them never stopped kissing, Nepeta felt welcome. Feferi and Eridan quickly became the star of the swim club; much to the latter's chagrin when Sam got closer to the athletic girl.

"And I was so glad that today in Chemistry, the teacher assigned us as partners for the rest of the year!"

Eridan groaned as Feferi chatted excitedly to Jade. He wasn't really too keen on hearing about Feferi's new interest and constantly talked about friend Sam Evans. It didn't help that he was still trying to coax some form of a relationship from her and Jade continued to insist that what Sam and Feferi had was love at first sight and that they were a match made in heaven.

He was going to be sick.

"Could you please take your conversation elsewwhere? I'm tryin' to study," he growled, slamming his pencil on his desk and effectively silencing the two.

Feferi and Jade huffed.

"Well excuuuuse me! Sorry you don't like the wave I go a-boat things with my moirail," Feferi replied pointedly. Eridan ran a hand through his hair at the use of her fish puns. She was mad.

The two had attempted to rekindle their friendship on coming to Earth. Turn over a new leaf and all. However, Eridan was still being difficult and it had reminded Feferi of why they fell out in the first place.

"Let's go, Feferi. We'll go shopping or something," Jade offered as she stood. The dark haired girl never liked Eridan and wasn't enthused at spending some time with him, but she was always there to support her tangle buddy. Feferi stood tall in her shiny stilettos and the two left Eridan to his own in favor of some shopping time.

…

Mercedes had insisted that she and Sam went shopping.

"Look, boo. You just moved back and you need some new threads. Kurt has been chewing my head off for walking around with you," she sighed, dramatically diving into the racks of clothes. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why does Kurt care?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as if Sam had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Because I associate with you and he associates with me, too. Soooo, that means that Kurtie is connected to _you_ and the two of us look fabu, and," she paused, looking Sam up and down, "you don't."

Sam looked down at his fraying Converse in embarrassment. Yeah. When your Converse are fraying, you need a new wardrobe.

"Sam!"

The blonde looked up in response to the excited voice and smiled. It was Feferi.

"Hey!" he responded, brushing past Mercedes and taking the tall girl into his arms. The action had caused Mercedes to raise an eyebrow.

"Water you doing here?" she asked, her eyes shining behind her pink glasses. Same gestured to Mercedes and mumbled "shopping", his grin wide. And if Sam Evans could do nothing else, it was smiling wide. Feferi mirrored the expression and turned to Mercedes, holding out her perfect hand.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you! I'm Feferi Peixes," she giggled. Taking her hand, Mercedes smiled.

"So you're this new chick that Sam's all sprung for," she said, glancing at the now blushing blonde. Feferi giggled again. She then pivoted on her tall heel and faced Sam, pointing to Jade.

"This is my frond, Jade," she introduced, clinging to Sam's arm. Jade waved.

"We know each other from Glee club," Sam cleared, smiling back at the familiar, green-eyes girl. Feferi made an 'o' with her lips as Mercedes took Jade's thin arm.

"I think Jade and I need to go over something from that new song we started working on," Mercedes said, dragging Jade away. Both the islander and Sam mirrored each other in confused complexions. Feferi was just looking worried by the odd behavior. Mercedes, realizing Jade didn't get it, whispered in her ear.

"Give 'em some alone time."

Jade smiled and followed Mercedes, leaving Sam and Feferi alone.

"I liked her!" the tall girl chirped suddenly.

The two of them continued their shopping together, completely forgetting that they had come with other company. Feferi easily picked out a new wardrobe for Sam and was very pleased with her decisions.

"Wow, this stuff is expensive," Sam muttered. Feferi waved it off.

"Don't worry! I've caught it!" she exclaimed, holding both her clothes and his. Sam stared at her incredulously.

"You can't do that! You've got the entire store on your arms!"

Feferi rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

"Well then be a gentlefish and kelp me carry it!" she rebutted.

"Fefer-"

"I'll handle it," she stated slowly, glowering at him in a way she used for control over low blooded trolls. She hated it but it was always effective, even now. She watched Sam swallow around a lump in his throat. Feferi smiled warmly and continued talking in a gentler tone.

"If it bothers you so much, you can buy my dinner at the food court," she said.

Sam nodded and took the few clothes that Feferi handed him. As the tanned girl continued with chatter and her cheery demeanor, the blonde couldn't help but smile as well.

"Isn't it weird that we've only known each other for a few days? I feel like we've been buds forever," Sam said as they waited in line at the counter.

Feferi stopped talking and looked into the other's chocolate eyes.

They _had_ only known each other for a few days, didn't they? It was odd because Feferi, too, felt like she knew this boy her entire life when she only knew him and entirety of 72 hours. And suddenly, Feferi didn't believe she could ever go without him. This was Sam Evans, and all she really knew about him was that he sang in Glee club, swam, played guitar, and lived in some place called Nashville when he was younger. All at one time she felt foolish, happy, and proud. She wanted to scold herself and drop him; after all, she didn't even know all that much about him. But her thirst for Sam's company won her over.

To him, she wasn't just the Empress, or a leader fated to win some game and maybe save their race. To Sam, Feferi was just an above average girl that he enjoyed the company of.

She had turned away to the quadrants of her old society (after all, who was the one to tell you where everything was cut?), much better liking the muddles grays of human friendship and all of the variations of love. However, looking at Sam, she felt a tugging of her heartstrings and could only point to one solution.

She was flushed for the blonde headed boy and she knew she was hatched to be with him.

"Um, Feferi?"

She blinked out of her train of thought and realized that they were next in line.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" she sputtered, placing their items onto the counter. She chewed her bottom lip.

"You okay?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Feferi instantly felt herself calm down and grinned at him. With a nod, she confirmed that she was alright and they both stared at each other, smiling.

"Ma'am, will you be paying with cash, credit, or debit?" the lady asked monotonously, not amused at the contest unfolding in front of her of who can name all the eccentricities of an eye.

"Oh! Case please," Feferi answered, handing crisp hundreds over to the woman at the counter. Her eyes bulged at the sight of them and she quickly marked them to assure her if they were fraud or not, but the surprised stare didn't leave when they came out clean.

Sam sputtered and when the outfits were begged and Feferi was holding them, she turned around to face the other.

"What?" she asked as Sam pulled her aside.

"What do you mean _what_?" he asked. "You just blew those hundreds like they were nothing!"

She wasn't going to comment on how it _was_ nothing, but explaining the grist converter would be very difficult.

"Where in the world did you get all of that?" he exclaimed. Feferi bit her lip.

"One day I'll tell you the story, alright? It's kind of….complicated," she replied solemnly.

Her story, of course, really was complicated. She knew she couldn't tell her true story to Sam, and now that she had exposed that something was up, she had to carefully fabricate a story that would explain where she ended up with so much cash. Sam sighed and lowered his voice.

"You aren't like, the daughter of a mob boss, are you?" he mumbled, leaning close to her and flicking his gaze around the store.

Feferi laughed at that and patted his cheek.

"No, no!" she said, thankful for the worry on Sam's face disappearing. "So how about some dinner at the food court?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update! I don't really have an excuse so you guys can choose to be upset with me if you'd like :'(**

**But I decided I might want to make pairings crossing the two fandoms! just to spice things up a bit~! **

**Someone asked about if I knew about Broadway Karkat and if I planned to have Karkat join Glee club. I am ruminating on that idea! I' trying not to make all the kids Glee kids, but I may add in a few more members just because, but I do plan on introducing the fact that Karkat can sing, as well as some others!**

**Disclaimer: These two obviously don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Wow KK. You really thuck at thith."<p>

Karkat groaned and laid his face on the open English textbook in front of him. "This is such a stupidly idiotic language," he groaned, causing Sollux to snort.

"I can't believe you don't get it," the Asian said, leaning back in his chair. His albino companion simply flipped him the bird, not removing his head from the book.

"Fuck you. You're a goddamn super genius! You get everything!"

Sollux couldn't doubt that. Although it was still the first semester, the dark haired boy was able to skip a lot of class since he seemed to understand these foreign concepts better than anyone else in his classes. He mainly just hoisted his laptop down to the rarely used boys bathroom and completed his minimal amount of work before hacking into the school's system and causing mayhem pretty much every day.

"Hello boys~!"

The two were interrupted by Jade and her new friend Rachel and both boys groaned.

They hated days where glee club was involved. It took hours to make Jade shut up. Let alone her brunette friend. And they really didn't want to be bombarded with music and endless chatter.

"Oh god, please spare me and brutally rip my ears from my head," Karkat growled. Sensing that there was an oncoming shit storm, Sollux stood and began gathering some clothes. The albino's gaze went to him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm gonna thower. There'th a party remember?" he said, gathering a few more clothes before slipping into their bathroom. Karkat was now left alone with Jade and Rachel.

Awesome.

"Yeah! You're coming, right Karkat?" Jade chirped, sitting next to him on his bed. Rachel joined her, but trying to stay as far away from the hot-headed boy as possible. Karkat sat up and shrugged.

"Better than fucking English homework," he said, stepping away from the bed. Rachel wrinkled her nose, never being a fan of his foul mouth.

"You guys should really look into moving to an actual house," the brunette advised, nudging a misplaced bottle of Faygo with her foot. She wasn't really a fan of Sollux, Gamzee and Karkat's living style either.

"You should really try shoving your head up your ass."

"Karkat!" Jade scolded. The albino shrugged.

He was trying to work on his manners, honestly. He knew he couldn't parade around being socially unacceptable, but he was obviously failing in the kindness category. Rachel at least was trying to adjust to Karkat's feisty personality, knowing that people acted like that from wherever he was from, but others weren't so tolerant of his attitude.

Karkat stood and decided he was going to go visit John. With Sollux in the shower, he was getting smothered in the lack of testosterone.

_**WE'RE GOING TO BREADSTIX AND YOU'RE PAYING.**_

Karkat's phone buzzed in reply only seconds after sending the message to his dorky friend.

_**i have to be wooed properly if you wanna court me, mr. vantas ;)**_

Karkat could feel his cheeks heat up and his headache triple. That damned winky face could just wipe itself off the face of the technological interface. But it was super cute in an obnoxious-John-Egbert kind of way.

_**YOU AND THAT FUCKING EMOTICON CAN GO TO HELL.**_

_**love you too. can rory come?**_

Karkat paused in the middle of the hotel's hallway.

Who was Rory? And why did John want him to invade on their personal bro time? Karkat had to filter his speech to make sure he didn't slip up about Alternia and their game while he was at school already, and he didn't want to have to keep up with the filter. However, Karkat had a weakness for letting John do what he wanted.

_**WHATEVER. IT'S YOUR WALLET.**_

Karkat left the hotel that he and his friends stayed t and walked to a bus stop. Since he couldn't drive with not _actually _being an American citizen and all, he just rode the bus when John, Dave, Rose, or Jade weren't around. Jade didn't even try to drive much even though she had the most environmentally safe car that money could buy, and hell if he was going to hitch a ride with blonde Thing 1 and Thing 2. So bus it was.

When the bus came, Karkat boarded it, skillfully ignoring the stares from the people on the bus. He put his money and pulled his hood over his head. He realized the man beside him was staring at him with a smile when he was trying to pull out his iPod.

"What?" Karkat asked, narrowing his ruby eyes in a glare. Inspecting him, Karkat denounced that this man was actually reasonably attractive. And young. He had a nose piercing and tattoos scattered his chest from what his V-neck revealed. Dark dreadlocks wound down his back and fell over his shoulders. His deep green eyes – no, not exactly green, there was some hints of honey in there too – were slanted slightly, but nowhere near Nepeta's and Sollux's

"Are you albino?" he asked, his warm grin spread across his face.

"No shit," Karkat spat. He then let out a groan. "Why do I attract all the stoners?" The other's smile turned down.

"I'm not a stoner," he said, making the albino's eyebrows shoot up.

"So you _choose_ to dress like that?" Karkat asked, his tone obviously meant to be taken as superior. The other boy nodded in reply.

"God gave me the choice to express how I am, and I choose to honor him-"

Karkat tuned him out as he started talking about how each one of his dreads was named after some book, but he wasn't interested. The only people who talked to him about God always seemed to call him an abomination. He wasn't really up to hearing it again on his way to his date.

"My name's Joseph Hart," he said, clapping Karkat on the shoulder. It was only the physical contact that made him pay attention to the tattooed boy.

Damn this kid was persistent.

"I'm not interested," Karkat grumble, counting the stops until he had to get off.

Joseph took this as his cue to stop pestering him. The albino was grateful for that, and when his stop came, he exited swiftly, but through the bus murmur, he could hear a voice addressing him.

"God bless."

Karkat shrugged and stepped onto the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams could genuinely say he felt understood.<p>

No one around him knew what it was like with a disability. Sure, they could understand that it was difficult, but no one knew _how_ difficult. The closest had been Tina nearly two years ago, but she revealed that her stutter was fake. It was crushing and although he didn't show it on the outside, he knew he would always be isolated from everyone else and it hurt. But now, he was no longer alone.

"And he honestly couldn't see why it was a problem."

Tavros laughed easily as Artie finished his story. They had decided to eat their lunch away from the chaos of the cafeteria and go to the choir room instead.

"W-wow! Your, uh, glee club sounds really awesome!" Tavros chirped.

"Yeah, it's an outcast-help-outcast kind of place."

Tavros looked around the room again. He couldn't sing so the whole glee club thing was out. He was happy with his friends though. They were accepting of him and helped him when he was having troubles with something. Of course, it helped that he had Artie now and he could express his distress to him, but there were never going to be enough people that were willing to set aside differences and accept someone who was outcasted from society. He knew Rachel through Jade, and she seemed pretty cool, loud, but cool. Kanaya constantly rambled about her new companions Kurt and Blaine, and Rose seemed to be getting along swimmingly with another Asian named Tina. Nepeta also seemed to be getting along with Tina. Her and her boyfriend Mike, that is. Gamzee was hanging out with a blonde cheerleader named Brittany often, and Tavros could tell that their active and wild imaginations complemented each other well. Vriska was constantly attempting to one-up Brittany's girlfriend named Santana, and their were always out-bitching each other. Terezi had started disappearing and it was soon discovered she was hanging out with former head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, and everyone could see why Terezi took an interest in her. Dave seemed to be easing up to some guy named Noah Puckerman, and they would usually swap stories of girls they've bedded, which was odd since that meant Dave would have had most of his experience before he entered the game. Feferi was obviously flushed for an individual named Sam Evans, and everyone could tell; everyone except Eridan, who had yet to make any new friends. Equius seemed content alone with Aradia as always, and they kept each other company, not really opening up to many others. John also hadn't really warmed up to anyone new to Tavros's knowledge, but everyone could see he was content with Karkat.

"So, uh, what made you join the New Directions?" Tavros asked, done with mulling over his thoughts.

"I've always been into music. At first, it was only me, Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes and we really sucked," he started, rolling around in a small circle in the center of the room. Tavros tilted his head to the side a little and narrowed his chocolate eyes in confusion.

He never thought the New Directions had a point where they weren't good.

"But we got members and then we really hit the ground running!" he said, turning back around to face Tavros.

Tavros ran a hand through his shaggy mohawk and laughed lightly.

Oh yeah, he was finally understood. And he loved it.

* * *

><p>Karkat was not liking this Rory kid.<p>

He spoke funny and said weird things that he and John didn't understand, and after snapping at him twice with John scolding him to be nice, his patience was hanging by a thread.

He wanted to have alone time with John, but no, the blue-eyed beauty had to invite his foreign friend to eat dinner with them, and Karkat was not taking to him. He didn't take to people in general. So halfway through the dinner, the albino decided to just shut up and eat his food in a seething silence.

And John was starting to catch on to his distress.

"Hey, Karkat. Are you alright? You haven't said anything negative about my choice in movies yet."

Oh yeah, they were talking about movies, weren't they? Karkat couldn't remember. He tuned them out, not wanting to listen to their conversation. It was already hard enough that he knew John was super sociable and could make friends in the blink of an eye, but he really didn't have to rub it in Karkat's face that there was someone out there who could potentially fill the spot of "best friend" that he and Dave already fought to occupy.

He shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked snarkily. Rory pursed his lips. Even he could tell something was wrong, and he and Karkat had gotten off to a bad start.

"Well I mean, you're kinda my best bro and I don't want you to feel upset."

Upset?

Oh, Karkat was _more _than upset.

"Well, then maybe you'd like to take a look around and think about what fucked up decision you've made this time," he hissed before sliding out of his side of the booth. He was done with this dumb dinner.

He didn't want John to replace him, as much as he hated to admit it, and now that John was getting new friends, isn't that what was going to happen? John would surely realize how terrible of a friend he was and would drop him like a writhing wriggler in favor for some better company. Rory Flatulence or whatever his name was could go choke on his own bone bulge for all Karkat cared, but he wasn't going to sit around and watch his best friend be taken from him.

He walked a few stops down and waited for the next bus to come. He should have hijacked John's car, but no matter how angry he was with him, he didn't want to hear him whine and cry. It also wouldn't help his case.

So Karkat Vantas rode the bus back to the hotel he called his home without John Egbert, and tried to convince himself it didn't bother him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Karkat :( Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Also! I plan on keeping Joe in there! He's wormed his way into my heart haha! <strong>


End file.
